Justin Tyger
Michael Adam Christopher (Born Michael Adam Dawson, December 3, 1974) is an American-Canadian professional wrestler who has worked for Pro Wrestling NOAH and Saturday Night's Main Event, where he is a two-time Heavyweight Champion. Christopher is known for his serious, puroresu influenced style in the ring, although his more animated side has shined through in his critically-acclaimed promos. Even though Christopher is known for his work as a singles wrestler in America, he is a noted tag team wrestler in Japan, winning multiple tag team titles with Jun Akiyama and Taiyo Kea, and forming a popular stable with fellow Canadian, Hafiz Abdurehman, and his protege Mercennario. Early life Christopher was born in Windsor, Ontario, Canada, to an American father and a British-Canadian mother. His father worked in a Ford Manufacturing plant in Tennessee, before being transferred to Windsor. It was there in 1981, he discovered pro wrestling, when he saw Verne Gagne wrestle Nick Bockwinkel for Gagne's American Wrestling Association (AWA). He claims Bockwinkel as being his favorite American wrestler as a child. He discovered puroresu, Japanese pro wrestling, through AWA and their strong talent relation with All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), stating Jumbo Tsuruta and Stan Hansen were his favorites from AJPW. Christopher's parents divorced after the passing of his sister, who was disabled since birth. Christopher and his father moved to London, Ontario for a time, where he attended Westminster Secondary School, the same school Hafiz Abdurehman would later attend, before the two moved to his father's hometown of Lebanon, Tennessee. At age 16, Christopher's father kicked him out on the streets during a drunken meltdown. Christopher never returned home, dropping out of high school and sleeping a rural barn for the rest of 1990, which included a brutal winter, the coldest on record in Lebanon. Desperate for money and food, Christopher turned to the military, enlisting in the US Army as a combat medic. Christopher went to basic training in 1991, where he met fellow future wrestler, Matt Riley, and a girl named Jessica Walton. The three would be deployed to Somalia, Africa later that year, where they were stationed for almost five months, before one day, while clearing a possible safe house, multiple bombs were detonated, sending the building to the ground. Christopher was trapped in the rubble, but dug his way out. The remainder of the unit were attacked by SNA militia. They fended off the attack, before searching the building, where Christopher and Riley found Jessica, pulling her to safety. The unit was attacked by more militia soon after, where Jessica was shot in the stomach. Christopher was shot in the left knee and side while trying to carry her away. Riley drug them both to safety, before the unit forced the militia to retreat. Christopher died in the back of a MV, flat lining for four minutes, before CPR performed by Riley brought him back to life. Christopher would survive, but Jessica would later died from her wounds. Christopher was honorably discharged from the Army, receiving a Purple Heart and a Distinguished Service Cross for his service. He would go on to work in a coal mine in West Virginia, living with Riley's parents. In early 1992, after a presentation ceremony in Hawaii, Christopher attended a wrestling show, where AJPW founder Giant Baba, and wrestler Masanobu Fuchi were on the card. Christopher was able to meet the two, and after convincing them and a brief work out session in the ring, Christopher was given an opportunity to train in the AJPW dojo. Career in Japan Christopher began training in March 1992, and made his debut on September 17, 1992, under the name Justin Tyger, in a match against Akira Taue. Tyger would receive his first shot at the Triple Crown Championship in late 1995, in a losing effort against one of his favorite wrestlers as a child, fellow gaijin Stan Hansen. Tyger would win his first championship in October 1997, winning the Unified World Tag Team Championships with Jun Akiyama. They would go on to participate in the Real World Tag League, finishing in fourth place with fourteen points. The duo would later lose the titles to Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue in January 1998. Tyger would win the titles again in early 2000, this time with Maunakea Mossman, who Tyger wrestled in his debut match in 1994. The two would vacate the titles, when Tyger left AJPW during a mass exodus lead by former AJPW President Mitsuharu Misawa to join Misawa's new promotion, Pro Wrestling NOAH, while Kea stayed in All Japan. Tyger competed in the 16-man tournament in 2001 to crown the first GHC Heavyweight Champion, defeating Kentaro Shiga in the first round, before losing to Yoshihiro Takayama in the second round. Tyger would unsuccessfully challenge for the belt for the first time in 2002 against his former partner, then champion Jun Akiyama, and again in 2005, against Kenta Kobashi, during Kobashi's 735 reign as champion. Tyger would go on to win the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship in October 2005, defeating Mohammed Yone. He would hold it for nearly a year, before losing it to Kentaro Shiga in September 2006. Tyger and Akiyama would add more gold under their belts, winning the GHC Tag Team Championships in April 2007, defeating Takeshi Morishima and Mohammed Yone. They would hold them until October, losing them to Naomichi Marufuji and Takashi Sugiura. On June 13, 2009, Tyger would team with Akira Taue, in a losing effort to Takeshi Rikioh and Mohammed Yone. Later that night, NOAH President Mitsuharu Misawa, the man Tyger would follow to NOAH, would lose consciousness in the ring, before being pronounced dead later that night due to spinal damage. In March 2010, Tyger would participate in the first Global League, finishing an respectable fourth in his block, with five points. In July, Tyger would return to his home promotion, AJPW, where he and Maunakea Mossman, now known as Taiyo Kea, would win the Unified World Tag Team Championships for the second time. The two would participate in the 2010 Real World Tag League, finishing in fourth place, with ten points. They would hold the titles until February 2011, losing them to KONO and Joe Doering. In March, an earthquake and tsunami hit Japan. Tyger and the All Japan wrestlers were stuck on a bus for more than 30 hours before returning to the AJPW Dojo. The bus they were on was scheduled to be in Sendai when the tsunami hit, had they left on time. In April 2011, Tyger and Kea would participate in NOAH's Global Tag League, finishing in sixth place with five points. Tyger would wrestle in the second Global League in November, finishing in fifth place, with eight points. Soon after this, Tyger, along with Akitoshi Saito, Takuma Sano, and Masao Inoue, were all released from NOAH. Tyger hasn't wrestled in Japan since. Real International Wrestling After working exclusively in Japan for eleven years, Tyger made his United States debut in Real International Wrestling (RIW) in a stable called D-Generation X (D-X). He wouldn't be in the stable very long, as his stable mates turned on him soon after the formation. He feuded with D-X members off and on throughout his stint in RIW, most notably The Overdrive and Nikollaj Punk. After feuding with Overdrive for a number of months, he created a tag team with Jay Stunna, although the team only later for a short amount of time. After the team faded, he continued to feud with The Overdrive. After floating around for several months, Tyger left RIW, heading to International Wrestling Association (IWA) for a brief time before IWA closed it's doors, and Tyger returned to Japan. Wrestling Figures Wrestling Federation. Tyger joined WFWF in 2005, having his first match was against Da Gangsta, winning the match. This match proved to be his only singles victory in WFWF. In his second match, he lost to Black Ninja, sparking a feud between the two. After a month of back and forth talk, they met again at Fully Charged, where Ninja once again won. He then created a successful tag team with Cardinal. They were a mainstay in the tag division, even though they were never able to win the Tag Titles, unsuccessfully challenging ZMaster and Eric Hardcastle, as well as ZMaster and Ganador several times. Before Scars and Stripes 2006, Cardinal left WFWF, leaving Tyger without a partner for an elimination tag team table match for the titles. The day before the event, Tyger announced he found a replacement, which turned out to be his former rival Black Ninja. During this time, WFWF fell under the ownership of Drakz and Kyzer, the later of who was known for his dislike of Tyger. Tyger vocally disapproved of the number of changes the two made to WFWF, before he disappeared from the promotion. After 2 months away, Tyger returned to have a Farewell Match in August against Joe Kessen at Superbrawl IV, going on to win the match. No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization In April 2006, Tyger joined No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization (NHBWO). In his first match, he participated in a battle royal for the NHBWO Heavyweight Championship, which he went on to win, winning not only his first championship in America, but his first World Heavyweight Championship. The next week's show was announced, with Tyger carded to face Scott Hall, but the show was canceled, and NHBWO folded 2 weeks later. NHBWO attempted a return later that year, that Tyger joined to defend his NHBWO Heavyweight Championship, feuding with legend Ryan Beyer, defeating him once, and losing to him in the rematch. Soon before the first Pay Per View, NHBWO closed back down. Pure Wrestling Alliance After a short break from wrestling in America, Tyger debuted in Pure Wrestling Alliance with a new gimmick and name, Justin Class. Class was only in PWA for two weeks, winning his first match, with his second going to a no contest. Justin was carded be in a match to determine the first Worlds Champion, but left the promotion shortly before the first Pay-Per-View. Tyger returned to PWA months later, and had a one time only return, against WFWF rival Kurt Burton at Redemption, defeating him. Tyger later became a guest announcer at PWA's PPVs. Saturday Nights Main Event Tyger debuted in SNME in late 2006, immediately starting a feud with Seth Akira, defeating Akira in his debut match with the company. The feud ended at SNME The Last Stop, in a Dumpster Match, where Tyger again won. After the feud was over, Tyger took on the name Casey Kage. Kage quickly rose threw the ranks, becoming a top name. He pinned the SNME Heavyweight Champion CM Punk in a singles match, and was involved in a War Games match at SNME New Blood Rising. He participated in the Winner Stays On tournament, defeating Chris Jericho and Batista in the first two rounds. Kage went on to defeat Raven in the finals, earning himself a SNME Heavyweight Championship match. Kage was handed his first defeat in SNME, in December 2006, where he tapped out to CM Punk during a tag match, where Kage teamed with New Phenomenon, Joey Phenomenal and Sam X, facing Punk and Generation Next, Joey Leone and Tyler Black. Kage went on to face CM Punk at SNME Revolution in 2007, in a Barbed-Wire Madness Match, for the SNME Heavyweight Title. The match ended in a draw, after the ring exploded, and both were too injured to compete. He and Shawn Michaels were known known for their comedy skits, poking at Paul Heyman being gay for male midgets, and Randy Orton and Mason Paine being gay. At SNME Unbreakable, The Enmity Match made its SNME debut, with Kage facing CM Punk for the title once again. Kage teamed up with New Phenomenon, to take on Punk and Generation Next, who were fighting for the Tag Titles. After a Spicolli Driver though the top of the Cell, and a Shooting Star Press off of it, Casey Kage won the SNME Heavyweight Title. After the match, Scott Hall and Shawn Michaels walked to the ring, and in one of the most shocking moments in SNME history, Jay West low blowed Shawn, as Casey hit him with the title. This revealed Kage as the 2nd man in the car that ran over Shawn's partner Triple H. Kage spraypainted NWO on Shawn's back, and on the SNME Title, as Hall threw Shawn out of the ring though a plane of glass with an Outsider's Edge. At SNME Wrestlefest,Kage was pinned by Batista, losing the SNME Heavyweight Title, before he left SNME. Tyger Returns To SNME After a 6 month sabbatical, Tyger (with the also returning Dazie Tyger) defended his NHBWO Heavyweight Championship in a match against Raven in a "NHBWO Flashback" match, which ended in a no-contest when both men fell from the Raven's Nest. Later, Tyger cut a promo, talking to the title, making it ask for forgiveness for hurting him, speaking in a poetic style. Tyger returned 2 weeks after that, making his return known, attacking Joey Phenomenal and threatening Darrell McCeaton, helping former rival Seth Akira win the match. He came out the next week, announcing he was looking to find a protégé, to give back to SNME, and "help whatever kid is lucky enough". He then scouted a match Akira had against Alex Shelley. After the match, Tyger shook Shelley's hand after the match, but walked off. Soon after, it was revealed he would manage Shelley, teaming him up with Tyger's old WFWF rival and partner, Black Ninja. Together, the three formed a stable called Paparazzi Productions. The team went on to lose to Double C, John Cena and Carlito Cool, in a match for the SNME Tag Team Championships. In a following Paparazzi Productions segment, Christian "Cool Man" Rodriguez was revealed as the newest member of the stable, replacing Black Ninja. In the TLC match, Cool Man and Shelley retrieved the tag titles, but were not seen by the referee. Double C took the belts from the team, telling the referee they got the belts down, screwing Paparazzi Productions out of the titles. After this, Paparazzi Productions quietly broke up, as Tyger returned to Japan. Tyger returned to SNME, with a new B-Show, Southland Wrestling. Tyger only wrestled once during this time, losing to Bryan Danielson in a tournament to decide a Tennessee Heavyweight Champion. Tyger Returns To WFWF In several promos, Christian Rodriguez was seen talking to someone on a cell phone. This man was revealed as Tyger, when he helped Cool Man win a match, wearing a Bill Clinton mask. After a few short months, both Rodriguez and Tyger left WFWF. The Promise Tyger returned to SNME, with a new gimmick, as Antonio "The Promise" Thomas. Promise won several singles matches, before losing to The Roy in a Texas Bullrope Match. Thomas went on to wrestle in a Prison Break match, teaming with AJ Styles, Thomas Daniels, and Ken Kennedy, as "The Guards", to take on Muhammad Hassan, Brock Lesnar, John Morrison, and G Stone, "The Inmates". The Inmates went on to win the match, as Thomas quietly left SNME. Southland Wrestling In March 2008, Tyger, who had been away for 6 months, rebirthed Southland Wrestling, a developmental territory for SNME. On the first show, Tyger was attacked by Randy Orton, receiving a RKOed and punted in the head. Their feud ended with a match at Unbreakable, and against all odds, Tyger won the match. During this time, Tyger and Matt Sydal formed a tag team, and won the Southern Tag Team Championships. In a tag match following, Colin Delaney and Tommy Dreamer pulled out a surprise win over Tyger and Sydal, and was taken by great disapproval from Sydal. On SNME, Tyger kept getting under Paul Heyman's skin, making jokes about him, until he broke, and made a match at Wrestlefest II, and I Quit match, against Matt Sydal. At Wrestlefest II, after controlling most of the match, Sydal forced Tyger to quit, losing the match. After the match, Sydal extended his hand, and as Tyger went to shake it, Tyger dropped his hand and walked out of the ring. In a post match interview, Tyger said he "Dropped the Ball" in his life, and said he's going home to rethink things, returning to Japan. New Generation Wrestling Organization On May 7, 2008, Tyger debuted in New Generation Wrestling Organization (NGWO), with a revamped gimmick, dropping the "Soulfire" nickname, and using "New Generation Ace". He had 2 matches with NGWO, all of which he lost, before taking a brief tour of Japan. In June, Tyger returned, under the "Soulfire" gimmick, and beat Randy Orton to become the first, and last Intercontinental Champion. NGWO closed it's doors later that night. New Age in SNME At SNME Rumble in the Jungle, Tyger returned, where he was runner up in the King of the Jungle Battle Royal, getting eliminated by Shelton Benjamin. Later that night, while being interviewed by Jeremy Borash, he suddenly snapped, grabbing Borash, and said "I've just started", before storming off. The week after on TV, Tyger was seen backstage talking to himself. After being interrupted multiple times during an interview, Johnny Magnum walked to check on him. After saying he was fine and shooing away Magnum, he left alone with Borash. He snapped once agauin, and slammed Borash against the wall, before suddenly snapping back, letting him go, and walking away. The next week, Tyger commentated a SNME Custom Championship rematch between Santino Marella and Johnny Magnum. After the match, Tyger snapped, attacking Magnum. A woman came down, and stopped him, calming him down, before he snapped again and attacked Santino, before he and the woman left. At SNME Seven Deadly Sins, Justin Tyger made Johnny Magnum tap out to win hist first SNME Custom Championship. In a post match interview, Justin said he was almost at his best, and he was gunning for the SNME Heavyweight Championship next. SNME went on hiatus soon following this. In November, SNME announced a holiday show, and that Tyger will return, for the most anticipated Justin Tyger/Joey Leone II. Tyger, with Beth Phoenix, defeated Leone with a Northern Lights Bomb. Following the match, Tyger extended his hand, which Leone left unanswered. NWA Central In 2009, Justin Tyger debuted in NWA Central, cutting a promo on Shawn Michaels, before he turned on Mark Kendall, and joined up with his old friend Shawn, and took out the security. Tyger was entered into the NWA Heavyweight Championship Number 1 Contendership Tournament, defeating Xavier Goings in the first round, but lost to G Stone in the semi-finals. Following this, Tyger took a tour of Japan, during which NWA Central folded. World Wrestling Entertainment It was announced that Tyger will debut in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Tyger debuted backstage, criticizing Johnny Magnum for not improving since he beat him the year before. Later that night he had his first match, defeating Suicide. The next week, Tyger teamed with former enemy from SNME, Raven, against Johnny Magnum and The Roy, a match that Tyger and Raven lost. Tyger lost to Donal McQuillian on Raw, before shaking Donal's hand and putting him over as the next generation. At Wrestlemania, Tyger, with the returning Beth Phoenix, lost to Magnum in a hard fought match. After the match, Tyger raised Magnum's arm and shook his hand. On April 10, Tyger returned to Japan for a tour. On May 18, Justin Tyger made a surprise return to WWE, costing Ian DiLeo a match, and calling out Mark Johnson. Tyger participated in the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at WWE Judgment Day, where he was eliminated last in the battle royal, falling to Brian Kendrick. The following day, it was announced Tyger would face off against "Insane" Shane Whelan at the 6-8 episode of Raw. This first time meeting was postponed to 6-15 due to scheduling conflicts. Tyger went on to defeat Whelan with the Emerald Flowsion. Tyger went on to face the undefeated Mark Johnson, defeating him with a Tiger Driver '91. At WWE The Bash, Tyger was pinned by Roy in a triple threat match, also featuring Shane Whelan, for the number one contendership for the WWE World Championship. Later that night, WWE closed it's doors. Return of the Promise Thomas made a surprise returned to SNME, on the losing end of a main event 6 man tag team match, but at the end of the match, Shawn Michaels walked out and asked Thomas to be his tag team partner... and he accepted!! At SNME The Last Stop, Thomas and Michaels won the SNME Tag Team Championship from MVP and Jack Swagger! His return was cut short though, as he and Shawn vacated the titles due to disagreement with management, and Thomas made his way out of SNME. Saturday Night's Part 5 The day after the closing of WWE, it was announced that SNME would return in its place, causing a mass talent movement from WWE to SNME, Tyger being one of them. SNME returned, with a main event of Tyger and Randy Orton, teaming as Paparazzi Productions, accompanied by Tiffany, in a losing effort against The Roy and Johnny Magnum. The next week, Tyger had an inring debate with the returning Felipe "The Truth" Coronel about Truth's beliefs, before Hafiz Abdurehman, Felipe's "Enforcer of Truth" and a long standing teammate of Tyger in Japan, attacked Tyger. Tyger went on a week later to face Hafiz Abdurehman, barely taking home the win after rolling Hafiz up. Abdurehman and Coronel beat Tyger down after the match, and drug him to the back. Tyger unsuccessfully defended the SNME Custom Championship at SNME Summer Showdown, losing the belt to Naples Knight. On the episode of SNME following the PPV, Tyger shockingly revealed his partnership with Hafiz and Truth, by aiding their attack on Magnum and Roy. Tyger dropped his "Soulfire" moniker following this, picking up the nickname "The Saint" Tyger only wrestled once with this gimmick, before he, along with Randy Orton, left SNME. It was announced a few months later, Tyger will return and face Shelton Benjamin, in a match anticipated for more than a year and a half. The match would be for the SNME Heavyweight Championship, a title Tyger hasn't held in nearly 3 years, and is a Loser Leaves Wrestling match. After a match of the ages, Tyger slammed Shelton with an Emerald Flowson to win the SNME Heavyweight Championship, the title he first won March 11, 2007. The happiness didn't last long, before Johnny Magnum made his way out and attacked Tyger. Before the rematch between the two could happen, SNME's future went up in the air, and is all but closed. Return of Saturday Nights In late April 2011, stirrings began of a possible return of SNME. A few days later in May, it was confirmed that SNME would be making a return, with its return show on the 14th. Tyger was one of the first wrestlers to confirm his involvement in the return. Justin Tyger faced G Stone in a tournament to crown a new Heavyweight Champion on the return show. After a hard fought match, Tyger lost to G Stone. Tyger then when on a month long training excursion, claiming he wasn't in the shape he needed to be, saying he wouldn't return until he was "the man everyone thought he was". Tyger returned at Rumble In The Jungle, attacking Alberto Del Rio, who had recently attacked and injured Tyger's former championship partner Matt Sydal. Earlier that night, Shawn Michaels announced the class of 2011 Hall Of Fame. Tyger the fifth of six wrestlers to be inducted this year. On June 25, Tyger faced Del Rio in a singles match, where Tyger nearly pinned Del Rio after a Western Lariat and a Northern Lights Bomb, but Randy Orton, The Usos, and Ted DiBiase attacked Tyger before he could make the pin, giving him the DQ victory. Shawn Michaels and Zack Ryder ran the three men off, helping Tyger It was announced by Shawn Michaels that Tyger, along with Matt Sydal, Zack Ryder, Ultimate Warrior, and Hulk Hogan, will represent Team Michaels during the Triple Cage Match, where all the titles will be on the line, against Randy Orton, The Rock, Jimmy and Jey Uso, and Alberto Del Rio. Tyger will be challenging for the World Heavyweight Championship, which is currently held by Tyger's former tag partner Randy Orton. On an episode of SNME, Justin Tyger and Matt Sydal reunited as a team for the first time in years, as the two wrestled, and went on to defeat, The Usos, the SNME Tag Team Champions. In a promo leading up the Seven Deadly Sins, Tyger did the first episode of Paparazzi Productions in two years, this time without Orton. Their former valet, Tiffany, made an appearance at the end of the episode. At Seven Deadly Sins, Justin Tyger failed to defeat Randy Orton, and failed to win the World Championship for the third time. After the match though, Tyger and Orton shook hands, showing they still have respect for each other, even through their failing friendship. The following week on an episode of SNME, Tyger and Orton met each other backstage. After a brief conversation, Tyger challenged Orton to a singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Orton accepted... for next week! Later that night, Tyger went on to defeat his old nemesis CM Punk, rolling him up to steal the victory. The next week, Orton and Tyger faced off, one on one for the World Championship. Orton looked to be ready to finish Tyger with a punt, but The Roy and Johnny Magnum charged the ring, attacking both men, causing the match to end in a draw! Tyger went on to have a match with his first ever opponent in SNME, Seth Akira. The two put on a hard fought match, before Tyger ended it with a Northern Lights Bomb, pinning Seth for the fourth time in their SNME careers. After the match though, the two shook hands, showing their respect for each other. In promos, Tyger and Orton, along with Tiffany, have revived Paparazzi Productions several times, with all three being there for the first time in two years. Also in promos, a possible relationship was teased between Tyger and Tiffany, that was egged on by Orton pushing Tyger to talk to her more. That was all squashed, when Tiffany revealed to Tyger during a promo that she had started dating another SNME wrestler, a newcoming named Tyler Malcolm. Tyger laughed as they walked off, finding humor in the whole situation. In the same promo, Tyger was show meeting another woman named Amy Pirtle. On an episode of SNME All Stars, Orton battled Akira in a match that nearly ended with Orton punting Akira. Justin Tyger ran to the ring, stopping Orton from doing so, but getting an RKO for his efforts! Orton left the ring, upset at himself for his actions. Later that night, Tyger was shown confronting Orton angeridly, before calming himself down, brushing off the incident. Tyger has been announced to be one of the six men to participate in the upcoming Highway 2 Hell Elimination Chamber match for the World Championship, a match including Orton, Seth, Anthony Ferraro (the former Naples Knight), CM Punk, and a Mystery Entrant. Alliance With Orton And Mercennario At the Highway 2 Hell Elimination Chamber, the mystery entrant would be revealed at the SNME Owner himself, one of Tyger's documented best friends, Shawn Michaels. The final three saw Tyger, Orton, and Shawn battling it out, before we saw Tyger eliminate Orton, which caused Orton to snap, punting Tyger in the head, allowing Shawn to pin him to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Tyger was rushed to the hospital following this match, not regaining consciousness until the next morning. He stayed in the hospital for days, with a serious concussion that effected his memory and speech. Tyger saw visits from Mercennario and Shawn, who quickly tried to convince him to stay away from Orton, much to the chagrin of Tyger. In the meantime, we saw the advancement of the friendship between Tyger and Mercennario. While in the hospital, Tyger gave Merc all three of his old journals to read and learn from. Following this, Tyger gave Merc a birthday present, being a new journal for Merc to start his story in. After Tyger was released from the hospital, the first place Tyger went to was a bar with Merc, where Tyger increasingly got drunker, pouring his hear out about his life and his current situation in SNME, telling Merc that no matter what happens between him, Orton, and Shawn, not to cast judgment on however it goes. When Tyger was released from the hospital, he was advised to stay away from SNME, but he immediately went to an episode of SNME All Stars, interrupting Shawn Michaels’ Championship Celebration. Tyger wasted no time getting in Shawn’s face, screaming the fact Shawn didn’t deserve the title, how he stabbed Tyger in the back by pinning him, claiming Orton was a better man than Shawn ever was. This led to a huge exchange, with Tyger telling Shawn that he was a better wrestler, and even a better owner of SNME than Shawn ever was, saying Shawn is scared of him. This set Shawn off, telling Tyger to get out of the ring, cutting Tyger’s microphone off. The two got in a further yelling match, before Kevin Nash, who threw the celebration, grabbed Tyger, shoving him into the corner. Randy Orton walked to the ring, staring at Shawn, giving Tyger the opportunity to hit Nash with a Body Solebutt, feeding him to Orton to hit an RKO. The two left the ring, leaving Nash laying, as Shawn checked on him, staring at Tyger and Orton. On September 29, Mercennario surprised when he quit SNME, due to the current condition of the promotion. Following this, on October 4, Tyger and Orton shocked everyone, when they tore down the state of SNME and it's management, saying they pushed down the two, and held back Merc and Santino, saying they had each other's backs unlike others in SNME. Shades of 2009, Tyger and Orton walked out of SNME, claiming SNME would die without the them and Merc. SNME took a brief hiatus, as Tyger went to Japan to participate in the Global League. Evolution SNME made another return, with an episode of the also returning Brawl 4 All. Tyger battled his Army comrade Matt Riley, a match that Tyger barely won. Tyger and Riley shook hands after the match, before they were attacked by Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, and the returning Scott Hall. Randy Orton and Mercennario charged the ring, clearing the ring of the Kliq. Later that night, Tyger, Orton, Merc, and Riley, announced they were a forming a new stable, Evolution, claiming they would be the evolution that SNME needed to survive. The next week, Merc and Riley were scheduled to wrestle Hall and Nash in a tag match, but the two attacked Merc and Riley, rendering Riley unable to compete. Tyger entered himself into the match, rather than leaving Merc alone. Hall and Nash used their dirty ways to take advantage of the match, double teaming Tyger until Nash was able to hit a Jackknife Powerbomb, covering Tyger for the win. After the match, Hall, Nash, and Shawn attacked Tyger, keeping Merc away. Orton attempted to break up the fight, but Alberto Del Rio surprised everyone, hitting Orton with a chair, before helping Nash hold Tyger down, as Shawn spray painted Tyger's back with three familiar letters, "NWO". SNME soon closed it's doors following this, and Tyger took a long hiatus from wrestling. Return To Wrestling And WFWF In May of 2014, 3 years after the closing of SNME and Tyger's hiatus from wrestling, it was announced that Tyger would be returning to his old home of WFWF, following an 8 year absence from the promotion, and would be inserted into a tournament to declare a new National Champion. Tyger publicly said that he considered his first run in WFWF a failure, as he was embarrassed by his lack of results in the promotion, and cited his desire to be considered a success within WFWF as his reason for returning. In his return match to wrestling and the promotion, Tyger scored a victory over newcomer Pepe Le Plucha to advance into the second round of the National Championship tournament. Personal life Christopher never graduated from high school, dropping out during his 10th year. Christopher has never married, only being romantically linked to a woman named Amy Cooke, who he met in 2011. Tyger splits his time between an apartment in Possum Town, Tennessee, and Japan, where he has an apartment in Izumi, Osaka. Christopher says his favorite wrestlers growing up were Nick Bockwinkel and Jumbo Tsuruta. Christopher is an avid NASCAR fan, stating his favorite drivers as Alan Kulwicki, Jeff Gordon, and Ron Hornaday. In his auto-biography, "Inside The Flame", Christopher revealed he was diagnosed with Post-Tramatic Stress Syndrome following his service in Somalia, and suffers from anxiety attacks and Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures stemming from it. Christopher had a total knee replacement in his left knee following the war, after being shot three times, completely destroying his knee. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' As Justin Tyger *'Northern Lights Bomb' *'Western Lariat' *Body Solebutt *Tennessee Irisleaf (Texas Cloverleaf) *Order 66 *Half Nelson Suplex *Jumping Knee Strike *Various Knee Strikes and Lifts *Anaconda Cross *Spicolli Driver (Death Valley Driver) *German Suplex Hold *Tiger Suplex *Tiger Driver *Backdrop Suplex *Leg Scissors *Exploder Suplex *Double Arm Suplex *Suicide Dive As Casey Kage *'Kage Effect' (Full Nelson into Face Driver) *'The Dream Crusher' (Full Nelson into overhead Belly to Back into Head Driver) As Antonio Thomas *'Broken Promise' (Northern Lights Bomb) *'Has Been Managed By' *Daizee Tyger *Scratchcat *Jay West *Beth Phoenix *Tiffany *'Managed' *New World Order *Black Ninja *Alex Shelley *Christian "Cool Man" Entrance Music *As Justin Tyger :Awake by Godsmack (RIW, IWA) :Sell Me Out by BloodSimple (WFWF, NHBWO, SNME, PWA, HWF, and others) :Until the End of the World by U-2 (Southland, SNME) :Love/Hate by Disciple (SNME) :Cocaine Cowboys by WASP (RWF, LOE, SNME, NWA, WWE) :Waitin' on Hank by Dry County (WWE, SNME) :Cliffs of Rock City by Brad Paisley (SNME) :Live and Learn by Crush 40 (SNME) :Live and Learn (Entrance Mix) by Crush 40 (SNME) :Too Hot'by Loverboy (WFWF) * As Justin Class :Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three (PWA) :Simon Says by Drain STH (SNME) * As Casey Kage :Happy by Mudvayne :Platinum by Orgy :Are You There by Oleander * As Jay West :Come With Me by Jimmy Page and Puff Daddy :Platinum by Orgy * As Antonio Thomas :Maybe Misery by Quietdrive Picture Bases *As Justin Tyger :Sylvain Grenier (RIW, IWA) :Matt Striker (WFWF) :Brain Lawler (WFWF, WCW) :Colt Cabana (WFWF, SNME, NHBWO, PWA, Others) :Brad Thomas (SNME, WFWF) :Charlie Haas (SNME, RWF, LOE, NWA) :Heath Herring (WWE, SNME) :Jensen Ackles (SNME) :Jerrod Niemann (SNME) :'Johnny Curtis (WFWF) * As Justin Class :Shane (Dean) Douglas (PWA, SNME) :Simon Diamond (SNME) Nicknames *As Justin Tyger :Ironman :Soulfire :New Generation Ace :The Saint *As Casey Kage :The Tennessee Dream :Mr Controversy Championship and accomplishments *'No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization' :2x NHBWO Heavyweight Championship (Last) *'Saturday Night's Main Event' :2006 "Winner Stays On" Tournament Winner :2x SNME Heavyweight Championship :1x SNME Custom Championship :1x SNME Tag Team Championship (With Shawn Michaels) :SNME Co-Owner :SNME Hall Of Fame (Class of 2011) *'Southland' :1x Southern Tag Team Champion (With Matt Sydal) (First; Last) *'New Generation Wrestling Organization' :1x NGWO Intercontinental Championship (First; Last) Championship Succession Justin Tyger Category:Browse Category:1974 births Category:Canadian-American characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:Characters from Tennessee